The Deadly Project
by 13DeadSilence13
Summary: Everyone says their school is haunted. But has it ever attacked you like this? The Titans have a project together but will it kill them in the process? Better than the summary! XD
1. Intro the Begining

Well here is a story I just thought of so, here ya go. The setting and characters are all OC but please still enjoy!

Rae-15

Kori-15

Gar/BB-15

Richard-16

Roy-16

Brianna-18

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

(Backstory)

Well as usual me and my best friend Kori were at my house. My parents didn't live here. They never have, never will. I don't know where they are but they aren't here. And that's good enough for me. They pay the bills, get grocery's, even give some blow money, and don't ever bug me. Every teenagers dream. So I can always have Kori over because her sister Brianna is always getting on her nerves, so is another reason to come see me. I have an extra bed in my room and it is just the perfect place for the both of us. Its not like I could ask for a better life. Other than my father is well the devil and my mother is an angel…

**RAVEN'S POV**

"Rae! Get up! We have school today! Come on the bus is here!" Kori said as she pushed me with her super strength she gets from her constant trips to the gym.

"Ok. Ok I'm up!" I said grouchily as I got up and threw on some jeans and a black long sleeved shirt that had the band Breaking Benjamin written down the side of it with a quick outline of eyeliner around my eyes while Kori was wearing a pink-T with a pair of jeans. We are complete opposites, but somehow friendship sprouted up over the course of time.

Whenever we got on the bus, one of Kori's friends Garfield, or bb as we call him, It is an inside joke I guess… everyone just sort of caught on to it, was on.

"Hey Kori! Hey Raven!" he said in his voice that annoys the h*** out of me.

"Hey BB!" Kori said as she gave her friend a high five and took her seat beside me. I ignored him, as usual' he is too immature for my concern.

Our crushes were sitting right behind us. As usual. Mine, was the ebony black haired guy that was absolutely beautiful I could think of him as a model, but instead he is stuck in this small town that we all call home, his name is Richard. Kori's guy is Roy. He is ok I guess he's a ginger* like her… but over all he's a nice guy from what I can tell about him.

"So you're a Goth? What are we mourning over today?" BB said to me trying to be funny. So, out of instinct I leaned over the seat and slapped him as hard as I could, causing a red mark to be on his face for at least 3 hours if not longer, which caused Richard and Roy to burst out laughing.

I turned around and looked at Roy and said "what? Did you think what he said was funny?" I said to keep my 'bad girl' rep up.

"Uhh no. the fact that he was so surprised that you slapped him is though!" Roy said as him and Richard started laughing

So I turned back around and turned slightly red looking from Richard.

Finally we reached the high school and we went to the auditorium as usual.

"Did you see how cute Roy looked whenever you turned around and was about to chew him out?!" Kori squealed as we sat down in our normal seats in the auditorium.

"Not really. I was paying closer attention to Richard. He is so cute when he's scared!" i said surprised that I said that aloud.

"Well he was quite adorable if I do think so myself!" she said matter of factly.

After that the ball rung, dismissing us to our usual classes, which gave me some time to think about, well whatever I wanted I guess. I already new everything my teachers were going to teach today as usual once again. So today I was planning on thinking about what most teenage girls love to think about. Their boyfriend or crush.

Richard… he's cute sweet and well… he's always stood up for me if someone ever tried to start crap with me and has only every really told me hey or hi on occasion. Which has been a-okay with me for a while, but I still wish that there was something more there between us. Like when we were young I and he were best friends in elementary school, but whenever he left for the 6th grade, everything changed. It's like everything we had went through together just evaporated. It disappeared. Not that I wanted that. It just happened I guess.

At the end of the school day Kori and I took our normal bathroom break before our late bus got to the school. So we walked to the bathroom… and as I was doing my 'business' Kori starts going crazy swearing she heard something

_**Kori's PoV**_

**When raven was in the stall I look in the mirror and start touching up my very light and pink make-up, I felt a cool chill going down my spin causing me to shiver. Then I turned around. Nothing there. So I turned back around and continued what I was doing.**

"**Kori…Kori… (whispered) I thought he loved me… Kori!(screamed)" I was terrified, so I screamed at the top of my lungs and shoved all my make up into my bag and yelled "Hurry RAE!"**

**With that she was out of the stall in a flash and looked at me bewildered as she was still so calm and washed her hands**

"**What's wrong?" she said as she dried her hands on her pants**

"**what do you mean?! Didn't you here it scream?!" I said looking at her**

"**No!"**

"**Well I did now come on!"**

_**Raven's PoV**_

"No let me fix up my eyeliner then we can go wait for the bus." I said annoyed at her attempt to scare me.

"I'm serious Rae now come on!" she wimpered

"NO." I said getting very annoyed with her

"fine. But don't say I didn't try to warn you!" she said as she left the room and went strait to her locker that was even farther away from the bus stop then the bathroom.

So I was touching up my eyeliner whenever I heard

"Raven…Raven…" said a calm voice behind me and thankfully I was running to find Kori before the creeppy voice could make it's second appearance in scream mode…

…

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. Even the normally excruciatingly long bus ride home, I just couldn't forget about the voice and what it wanted…

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

So what do you guys think so far? Good? Bad? Let me know!

Please comment/Review!


	2. Are we really going there!

Hey! Going to try to make this a quick-ish story… so I hope that you guys like it!

Oh! Sorry about all the spelling-errors in my last chapter, my spell checker wasn't working for some reason…

But no worries! I fixed it! Ha-ha anyways, here ya go!

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

**RAVEN'S PoV**

The rest of that day consisted of: me illegally driving to subway to get mine and Kori's super, getting home and eating, watching the news, taking a shower, and a night full of a single nightmare, replaying its' self, over and over in my head. It was a replay of what would've happened if I didn't get out of that bathroom in time, and stayed for the mysterious voice's encore…

I was in the bathroom as usual fixing my make-up whenever I didn't get a warning. There was a scream and whenever I ran to the door, it flew shut (which I find weird considering it doesn't even have a door…) and whenever I ran to the windows and tried to lift them, they wouldn't budge… and whenever I finally gave in, not only was I bashed around, I was pushed and pulled, hair pulled and I had been pushed so hard against a stall door, I broke the door, needless to say I was bruised, scratched and bleeding. I could feel the pain; it felt so real I woke up with tears. And the scariest part of all of it was when I had woken up, I had scratches and bruises where I had in my dream. The scary part was that nobody could've done that to me, because I hadn't told anyone…

That's why I was up so early and actually made some cheesy biscuits with tea for Kori and me. Surprisingly enough she actually likes that stuff now, thanks to yours truly…

"Hey! Wake up Kori! I made us breakfast and it hasn't tried eating me yet!" I said as I slightly shook her from her sleep and only got a small smirk in response with a groggy Kori following me to the kitchen and enjoying the breakfast I made her.

"Well I guess we should go get ready for school." I said as I excused myself and went straight to my room, only to be followed by a still sleepy Kori.

Today I wore a plain black t-shirt with a red and black striped long sleeved shirt under it helped bring out my red streaks in my mid-back black hair plus to help cover up the bruises that I had gotten last night. I also put on some dark skinny jeans with my knee high converse; with a quick out line of eyeliner again plus tons of foundation to cover up the bruises on my face. (Kori couldn't see it because I dimmed the lights earlier. )

Kori was wearing her favorite purple shirt that goes on about ninjas… I don't understand her… but she was satisfied with just that and some jean booty shorts with leggings up underneath them…

When the bus finally got there we were outside in the snow waiting, I was surprised that Kori didn't freeze. And as usual when we got on the three guys were on. Richard, BB, and Roy were talking about some e-mail that all the students have got about a project…

"Can you two believe that they are actually making us do this lame assignment?!" Richard said looking at us as we took our seats where we usually do.

"What assignment?" I said looking at him trying to keep talking to him. I knew he was just ranting on about it because he was angry, that much hadn't changed about him.

"This one." He said as he pulled out his phone and handed me to read; which I read out loud to Kori.

"'Dear JHS students, this year we are required to have a weekend devoted torward a theme room for the art outreach project. Basically, we will pair up a group of five students plus a chaperone. And you will get assigned a theme such as: Humor, drama, childish, sci-fi, athletic, and etc. have a wonderful rest of the day, sincerely, Mr. Danny Robinson! Ps: more information will be made available later! ;).' How stupid!" I said as I handed him his phone back.

"I know we cant choose anything! What if we hate all the people in our group and our theme is friendliness!" Roy said looking at me

"Well if they let you choose you would choose cheerleaders and do a Vegas themed room!" I said in a monotone with a bunch of laughing people in the background including the five of us and all of the other bystanders that were listening in.

"As if you wouldn't!" Roy said as he punched his brother in the arm and with that, the bus was at the high school again, only this time we went straight to 1st block.

At the end of the day Kori and I met up at her locker and went up to a paper that was posted on the wall in front of the bus exit and close to the bathroom where the incident had happened yesterday…

Well on the bright side, Kori and I were in the same group with our crushes! Seems like a gift from heaven right? Wrong! Bb Just had to be at the end of that list… I don't really have a big problem with him. Just his: ways, attitude, voice, stupidity, being around, comments, etc. … okay maybe I do have a BIG problem with him. Its not my fault. If you knew him like I do, you would understand.

Whenever we got on the bus, the guys were eyeing us like we were in trouble, but come to find out they were glad that they new who they were going to be paired with, well at least a little bit anyways.

"Hey guys! Did you here? All five of us are in a group; isn't that great!" Bb exclaimed

"Yeah, I mean at least we all know each other I mean at least somewhat. Hey! I know what we should do! Robin and I can through like a little get together tonight to discuss the 'project'." Roy winked at Richard when he said that im guessing there was more to the story then what they were leading on…

"Did you just call Richard, Robin?" I asked looking at him still wondering about what his little wink was about.

"Yeah it's his little nickname I came up with for him when we were younger." Speedy said

"I am called Star by a lot by people because well I am a star I guess… not sure ha-ha but it does it's job I guess. And Raven is called Rae." Star said as she gigled

"I am referred to as Speedy because I am speedy fast." Roy said as he winked at Kori which caused her to giggle

"Okay! Hey, my sister can be our chaperone! She's 18 and she is pretty cool about most things, we could probably get away with murder and not get in trouble, as long as it isn't her!" Kori exclaimed happily.

"Perfect! Be there at say 6?" Speedy said as he wrote down the address on a piece of paper and handed it to me.

"Great!" Star said as we got up and left the boys on the bus.

"Are we going to the Grayson's home tonight?" I asked stunned

"Yes, yes we are!" Star exclaimed as she entered my house and grabbed her phone and dialed her sister Brianna's number

R&R&R&&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

Like it? Hate it? Want it to crawl into a hole and die? Let me know!

Please Like and review!

13DeadSilence13


	3. Getting Ready For the 'Study' session

Well here is chapter 3! It's a quick update for me! Well pLeAsE CoMmEnT!

this chapter is more of a filler upper... so yeah.. sorry!

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

_**Roy/Speedy's PoV**_

I looked over to my brother as he stared at the window. Looking at who he wishes was his girlfriend. They actually used to be close… it's odd how they used to be so close and then the friendship there just kind of evaporated… anyways its time for my brotherly duties to kick in.

"Looks like Robin here is looking out the window at his little girlfriend." I said as the bus started moving again and he could hardly see her anymore.

"Whoa! He's dating her! Since when? I thought that she was too mean to get a boyfriend considering my face is still bruised from earlier!" bb yelled as he looked back and forth between Robin and me.

"We aren't dating. We haven't spoke in almost 4/5 years! Other than here lately with the hey's and hi's. Plus you deserved what she did to you earlier, you were being a jerk." Robin said a little angry at first but he calmed down a little closer towards the end of it.

"But he has the biggest crush on her." I said with a huge grin which caused Robin to almost knock my shoulder out of socket

"Do not!" Robin said as he turned slightly red.

"Yeah and that explains why you're so red then I assume." I said as I tried to sound smart and as a result of me saying that, Robin just turned even redder.

"B-but I-err uh… that doesn't mean anything!" Robin said as he looked out the window quickly so they couldn't pick at him anymore.

"DUDE! He does like her!" Bb said as he looked at Speedy again

"I told you. Anyways be at our house at 5:30. We are going to need help getting ready for the girls!" Speedy said as Robin and him got off the bus at his house.

…

"Please Dad; it's for a school project we have to do!" Robin pleaded into the cell phone for the small get together at the house.

"I guess since its for school. No alcohol, drugs, or anything like that. Understood?" Bruce said to his more responsible son.

"Thanks Dad." Robin said as he hung up and looked at me "He bought it, now we just have to give Alfred the rest of the day off." Robin said happily

"well I already handled that. So, we're good, I'll go order the pizza, you arrange the den's sofa's." I said looking at my brother and we were off doing our own thing. I chose the den to use for our gathering because there was a fireplace, dim lighting, flat screen T.V, and a big stereo system.

_**Robin's PoV**_

I finally had the two sofa's and loveseat in order (like this) SS= Sofa, CT=Coffee Table, LL=Love Seat, O=Empty Space

S C S

S T S

O L L O

Speedy came in and sat down the 3 pizzas, two two-liters, and six cups down on the coffee table across from me, and then he explained his 'project'.

"Okay. We are going to spend maybe 15 or 20 minutes on our project, eat a little something, then we will probably spend the rest of the time socializing…Or use the rest of the time to get closer to the Ladies!" Speedy exclaimed his genius plan.

"Maybe Raven was right whenever she said your brain was the size of a peanut." I said and before Speedy could comment, the door bell rung, and he was up in flash over there to answer it for Bb.

Mean while, I wonder what Rae is doing now…

...

_**Ravens's PoV**_

As soon as we got home, Kori dialed her sister's number. And just as we expected Brianna was happy to come over and help us with our project, apparently their parents have been breathing down her throat about not getting out of the house in a while, and this is the perfect way to blow some time anyways.

So since we are going to the Grayson's house, we decided to put on our good make up and fixed our hair. Needless to say that Kori had a fun time getting a brush threw my hair… I hope that there isn't a huge bald spot somewhere…

Well whenever Kori finally got done pulling and tweezing at my hair, it looked pretty good actually. My long hair was all straight and my bangs were parted. She used all kinds of little bobby pins, and Kori re-dressed me.

I am now wearing some of her jean shorts that are much smaller than what I would prefer, and a black tank top, while she is wearing something very similar, she is wearing a purple tank top and some shorts. The only difference is that I am wearing my black knee-high converse, while she is wearing her favorite purple sandals.

Whenever Brianna finally got there, we were all ready to go. She already tied up her golden locks in a bun and she was wearing a blue t-shirt with jeans and some brown sandals.

"Why are you two so fancied up?"

"Didn't star tell you? We are going to the Grayson's or as you know it, Wayne manor." I said matter of factly. And as I said that her mouth dropped.

"How did you manage that one?" she said looking at us still in shock

"Well like we said there is this project that our teachers paired us up for, and Kori, me, Roy, Richard, Bb and a chaperone which is you now got paired up for it." I said looking at her as she redid her make up

"You know that those two Bruce protégées are _fine_" she said with emphasis on the word fine. Which caused star and I to go into protective mode, so I said what all girls say when they fear that their crush is in trouble of being snatched up

"Yeah… too bad they're gay." I said

"WHAT! I thought that they weren't like that? Doesn't their dad know?" she said looking at us bewildered

"Yeap and ye is totally cool with it and supports it." Star said going along with it

"Hmm I really need to get out more…" Brianna said as she cleaned off the extra make up and grabbed her coat and we all hopped into her small little sports car and we were on our way to our favorite boy's house.

….

_**Robin's PoV**_

"Hey Bb go through the den and spray some axe before the ladies get here!" speedy yelled at Bb while him and I were in our room getting ourselves ready for Rae and Star, when the doorbell rung,.

Whenever we finally made it to the door I saw the most beautiful side of Rae I've never seen before

R&R&R&&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

SO, Like, hate? Let me know!

Please review!


	4. Scary stories as the theme

Okay guys, so I have realized that you all disserve a good chapter for Christmas. So I will give you all a few options.

Double in length,

You can send me a PM on what you want to happen next

I through in a Christmas scene in chapter 6.

Please tell me which you want in a review! Or PM I guess, anyways, please enjoy!

R&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&R

_**Raven's PoV**_

Whenever we finally made it inside, Robin led us through his huge and beautiful house. Bruce must've had Alfred decorate the place for Christmas. The place looks amazing and very…Christmas-y. Everywhere I look I can either see: Red, Green, Silver, Wreaths, Trees, fake snow, or… mistletoe. I bet that they put that up purposely for tonight...

The den was a little different, it consisted of a single tree, taller than I by about 2 feet that was covered in white lights and red and green ornaments, with some candy canes, the den also had two couches, a love seat, and a coffee table in the middle, with a flat screen on the wall in front of the open spot. There was also some pizza and some drinks on the table.

The lights were also very dim. I think that it might be for effects… I'm not really sure. Anyways, Roy and Bb were already sitting down. So Kori took the seat next to Roy, all though her sister was still wishing to sit with him, but she just took the seat next to Bb, and that left me and Robin sitting on the empty couch.

"Okay guys, since our theme for the project is horror, I thought we could do the whole 'haunted bathroom' thing that all of the freshmen believe in heck, I think that most of the people never got the 411 on it just being made up… Anyways, what do you guys think?" Roy said looking around at all of us

"Sure, I'm down" Richard said happily going along with his brother's idea

"Why not." I said trying to get his attention, and if that meant me getting scared to death because the bathroom really is haunted, then well I guess that I am going to be scared for life.

"Sure!" Bb said full of enthusiasm

"Sounds Great!" Kori said then she said "But.. what is the story exactly?" she said looking at him

"Oh yeah! There is two sides of the story too! Okay here we go. Oh and by the way it really happened… that's why the trophy box goes on about a girl named Candace." He said then he looked around, then Speedy began telling the story.

_**Candace's PoV**_

_I still can't believe that we have to do this ridiculous project! I have cheer practice on Sunday and Mrs. Hilfiger will kill me if I miss again! Well at least I will be able to be here with my amazing boyfriend Jack, I know he seems a little rough, but hey, what do you expect from the quarterback? Anyways I plan on getting to second base! Speaking of which, here he comes!_

"_Hey babe, can you come here for a minute?" he asked me as he grabbed my hand and led me to the girl's bathroom and closed the door behind us! YES!_

"_So, what do you need?" I asked my amazing boyfriend_

"_Well, I want you to understand," he said now looking sad and now looking down, "I've kind of moved on, I mean I still want to be friends-"_

"_Wait! You're breaking-up with me!" okay it can't be so bad I mean I am one of the prettiest girls in school… except for my best friend Stacy… "WAIT! Who are you dumping me for!" I said _

"_Now, don't be upset-"he said then it was on!_

_So I came at him trying to claw him, beat him and everything else I could do in my power, "It's her isn't it!" I yelled_

"_I'm so sorry" he said back in a calm voice_

"_Bull-****" I yelled at him and then I pushed him as hard as I could and then he pushed me and I was so shocked! He pushed me back into the glass box in the bathroom and the next thing I remember is that I saw my own puddle of blood… and I never awoke. But I so remember seeing, feeling a new darkness arousing inside me_

_RIP 1985-2001 Candace Hall_

Jack's Pov

Whenever I tried to break-up with Candace, she totally flipped out so whenever I tried to push her back a little when she was pushing me back, and the next thing I know is that there is a puddle of blood and glass everywhere in the bathroom floor, and then I try to make a tourniquet out of my jacket around her cranium to cease the bleeding, but it didn't help, so whenever I get done I try to pick her up .

Only whenever I do that, her eyes flash open with a new black color that replaced the beautiful green one that was originally there and the next thing I know I am being thrown around the room. I try to get away and whenever I reach the door, and I try to unlock it. But before I could, I was knocked out and I was hearing some demonic chant.

Whenever I woke up I saw my old girlfriend Candace,only she was dark and she was still chanting something, she was dragging me around in circles and I was bleeding out from the new spikes that were on the ground and she was laughing menacingly. I was trying to yell, even a whisper would've been good, but sadly I couldn't. I was too week and she was too strong. 

Then the teachers come in and by then some how Candace framedd me and I was slowly bleednig out with a shank(a homemade knife that are most commonly found in prison.) in my hand and we were both slowly dying.

RIP 1984-2001 Jack Goodman

_**Raven's PoV**_

"So creepy huh?" he said looking around at all the faces. I was trying to stay calm, but I could tell my face was pale and he was staring at me like he was about to laugh.

"I can tell you were afraid." He said nudging my side with his elbow as he laughed

"Roy's just good at telling stories." I said trying to cover up my fear with a good, quick lie.

"Well I think that we should decorate the room like a bloody bathroom, only our beds will be hidden in the stall doors." Bb suggested. He was obviously trying to get past the moment that Robin and I were having. I could kill him about right now…

Everyone quickly agreed and we all grabbed a plate and filled it with pizza.

And I tried to keep my cool… but I couldn't help but get freaked whenever I heard that voice again

"You think what happened to me was funny? I WILL show you funny!" the same scary voice screamed in my ear…

R&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&R

So.. Good, Bad? Let me know!

Sorry if the scene wasn't very scary.. im not that good at it yet, but no worries,

By the time my main scare scene comes, you will all be satisfied!

COMMENT AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. A GREAT time

Here I am guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, my grandfather has been in the hospital and so I have been busy with that plus Christmas. So with that said sorry about the long wait here is your next chapter and your Christmas bonus!

(A romantic scene)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the movies listed or the game (Alice Madness Returns), I am just a fan

R&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxRxRxRxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&R

_**Raven's PoV**_

After the ringing in my ear finally went away from the screaming voice that was there only moments ago, I got up and grabbed two pieces of cheese and mushroom pizza, with some orange coke (pop, soda, etc.) and sat back down next to Robin.

He was funny to watch eat. When he eats, he makes these expressions subconsciously and he gets mad when he realizes that he's the one you're laughing about. This is another cute factor about him… anyways whenever we were all done eating we just all started to hang and talk, which I didn't mind I mean I don't want my ear blown off again by the scary voice from the bath room.

"Hey Uhh Raven, can I talk to you for a second?" Roy said looking at me carefully, obviously thinking that I would bite his head off in his own house…

"Sure." I said getting up and following him around the corner to the kitchen where we could be alone together for a few minutes. He probably had some immature joke that he didn't want Kori to hear. Whenever we got in there, the ginger looked at me for a minute before he started to talk

"Ok I know this is weird and all, but I have a question for ya." He said slightly turning red… ha almost as red as his hair

"shoot" I said looking at him and when I did he looked up as he took a deep breath. I could tell he was trying to be serious, at least it's not the stupid remark I had thought he was going to have.

"Ok, well… are you having a good time?" he said, I could tell he chickened out of whatever he had initially planned on asking me.

"yeah it's a really cool place ya got here." I said trying to be polite and after that he led me back to the den area where everyone else was.

When he sat down across from Richard and I, he winked at him and when he did, Richard leaned a little bit closer torward me. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to notice, but I did and I didn't mind it one little bit.

The current topic that everyone was talking about was the scariest movie they've ever seen.

"No BB, 'Saw' is scarier than 'Nightmare on Elm Street'." Brianna said looking around with many people nodding in agreement

"But 'Alice madness returns' is scarier than 'Saw'." Kori said.

"yeah" Speedy said to her nicely as he nudged her arm a little. I never noticed how much of a flirt he was.

"'The People under the stairs' is scarier than that!" Richard said looking around, not everybody agreed but most people did.

"Can we all agree that 'The Exorcist' is the scariest?" I said looking at all of them a little annoyed that we just had to talk about some scary movies at a time like this, I mean don't get me wrong I LOVE scary movies just not whenever there is a creepy voice after me already for no good reason, and I'm now starting to think that it's the ghost of this Candace girl.

Each of them had fear in their eyes then they all simultaneously said "Agreed"

"Hey I think Dad has some of those in his room do you guys want to see one of them?" Speedy said as he jumped up from his seat

10 minutes Later

"Hey, we have all 7 of the saw's." Speedy yelled from his father's room on the 3rd floor, surprisingly we could still hear him.

"Do you guys wanna watch them?" robin asked all of us

We all said yes except for bb who, just wanted to watch 'The Grinch'

"You know what's scarier than saw? English with Ms. Hinton!" we all agreed except for the ginger on the 3rd floor.

Whenever Speedy finally made it back down stairs with all 7 movies, we decided that we would only watch the ones that were in 2d so that way we wouldn't have to use the annoying 3D glasses.

Well considering that Wayne had the unrated versions of the franchise, I haven't seen most of what I am watching, so by the scene 15 I was practically in robin's lap and he didn't seem to mind considering he had his strong and muscular arms were rapped around me...

By the time movie one was over it was 10 o'clock on a Friday night and, all of the girls were in somebody's lap or close enough to it. I was in Robin's , Kori in Speedy's and Brianna was close to BB's considering the age difference, but he was still holding her closer than what would be considered friendly, so this is my best Friday night ever.

"umm it's kind of late, but Dad shouldn't be home until Sunday night, so… you guys can stay and watch all of these with us if you want." Robin told us, but never easing his grip around me, even though the movie was over.

"Let me call mom, I'll tell her we are at Rae's." Brianna said as she hoped up which in a flash changed BB's expression to a sad one. He quickly recovered though whenever he, Speedy, and Kori went to the kitchen to make popcorn for everyone which left me and robin alone on the room together… this is going to be interesting

"Were you really scared?" he asked which ended the long silence as he looked down at me which caused me to blush a little.

"A little bit, I'm not used to that many jumpy and bloody parts in a movie." I said looking at his blue eyes

"I noticed." He chuckled as he squeezed me a little bit tighter, which again made me blush even more, but now I am smiling and laughing with him.

"Are we interrupting?" Speedy said as him and the others entered the room, " I mean we could go upstairs to the living room and finish watching the movies if-"

"Haha Speedy, now get in here so we can finish the movies." Robin said angrily as he let his arms fall of me and I slowly got off of his lap and then he wrapped his arm around me.

Hmm I wonder if he likes me now? I am going to leave that question open for debate… but for now it's a definite yes.

Throughout the movie, things happened: Brianna and BB fell asleep, Bb's arms rapped around Brianna, Kori and Speedy kissed at one of the more sweet parts of the movie, considering that it's a horror movie, and there aren't really any romance scenes in it, and as for robin and I well, we were more sweet, I ended up in his lap and we wrapped our arms around each other, and just as we were going to kiss, somebody was either, screaming, getting cut, or dieing. So we didn't get anywhere until the credits came about, and by then, Speedy was starting in again.

"Aww isn't this sweet!" he said as he sat down beside us, "Now it's 2:23 A.M Robin, you know it's rude to kiss somebody this late at night, and besides it's time for movie #3." He said as he hopped up

Well whenever movie 3 came along we all fell asleep! But not before we finally got to kiss.

He looked up at me carefully and I was giving him the same look, only I couldn't have been as gorgeous as him, even though he was acting like I was, so he slowly leaned in and his soft lips landed perfectly on mine. I will have to thank Kori for the lip-gloss tomorrow

Even though there was somebody screaming in the background, it was special. We were in front of his brother and Kori, plus he was the one who led me into it instead of vice versa, which means he DOES like me! Needless to say that I had a good night!

R&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxRxRxRxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&RxR&R

Well was it good, bad, great, or horrible? Let me know! Please review and comment!

13DeadSilence13


	6. Would You Quit Doing That?

Hey y'all! haven't seen ya in a long time~ due to family issues, I've had slight depression that only my friend Kaci knows about at this moment. SO anyways.. On with the story! sorry for the long wait!

I don't own: Diary of Jane- Breaking Benjamin (Raven)

My first Kiss- 3oh!3 (Kori/Star)

Over and Over- Three days Grace(Richard)

Thrift Shop- Macklemore (Roy)

Wanted- Hunter Hayes (BB)

Starships- Nicki Minaj (Brianna)

**_R&R&R&R&R&R&R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R_**

After Kori and I got the guy's numbers, we went home to enjoy some girl time. By this time of course girl time ment talking about our new crushes.

"Did you smell how strong it was in there? i could hardly breethe! i bet you it was Garfield!" I said in hatred of the weird little guy.

"Hello! he is absolutely adorable!"Brianna yelled from the kitchen. Even though she is really good at complaining, she is one of the best cooks ive ever had... so she can stay... for now.

"Uh, no he's not!" I said loud enough for only Kori and i to hear, she's making my burrito... i am afraid of what she would put inside of it... "Especially in comparison to Richard." then Kori and i started to laugh in my living room.

"So anyways we should really-" *Over and over I fall-*i looked down at my phone, new message from Richard... $Hey you busy? i was wondering if u wanna hang out and work on our project then maybe... go 2 the movies?$

"Who's that?" Kori said looking at me

"Richard, he said he wants to go to the movies!" I said *Sure 5 tonight sound good?* i typed in then clicked send.

"Aww! That's SOO sweet!" she said. i could imagine the little hearts around her head

"Yeah... I'm excited!"

"I would be too. I wish-" *My first kiss wen-*

"Let me guess. Roy wants to know if ya wanna have a study date and catch a movie afterwards at about 3 tonight?" i said sarcastically

"Yup your good hahaha" She said happily

"Well then I guess we should probably get ready… I wonder what they're doing right now." I said as we headed up stairs to get ready.

**With the boys…(Robin's Pov)**

Dude! I am so pumped!" I yelled as he walked out of the shower.

"Me too! Hey do you wanna have the study group meeting thing at Raven's house this time?" Roy asked as i threw on my shirt.

"Sure, I'll ask her." $Can we have the study session at your place tonight?$

"So what movie are we all going to see?" Roy asked

"Well I was planning on The Evil dead…" I said

"Over and Over x2 I fall fo-" *Sure. See ya when you get here at 3?*

$Yup, See you then ;)$

"What she say?" Roy said as he walked into my room

"She said sure"

"K… Well since my Kori baby is gonna be there… I gotta get ready"

"Me too… Don't forget to tell BB we got to meet the girls tonight at Rae's"

"K"

**With BB(BB's Pov)**

"I'm gonna to pop some-"

%hey study session at Rae's tonight. 30 min. be there% from Roy

%K&

**With Speedy (Speedy's Pov)**

"I wanna wrap you u-"

&K& from Garfield

**With the Girls (Rae's Pov)**

"Okay I think we're all ready we got 2 things of coke and we got chips, we're dressed, make up, note pad w/ pencil… that's everything right?" I asked looking over to the other girls to check and see if that was right

"Yeah sounds right." Brianna said looking around.

"Man… it's going to stink having to go to school tomorrow…" Kori said looking around

"Oh yeah! Be right back!" I got to put on perfume I thought to myself.

So I ran up stairs and found my favorite scent, Secret Wonderland from Bath & body works, and sprayed it all around myself then I ran down the stairs; then I heard another screech, like the one I heard in the bathroom but it was different. It was louder, more upset, more… demonic… which caught me off my balance and the next thing I know I hear my ankle snap and I scream.

"Rae!" I hear Kori yell as she ran over to my side "Are you okay?" she said with her voice full of concern

"Yeah… I just, I just twisted my ankle. I'll be fine, can you help me up and grab me an ice pack?" I said I know they could hear the pain in my voice but I couldn't control it.

"Yeah here…" Brianna said as she picked me up and kori ran off to the kitchen to grab me an icepack.

After a few minuites of icing my foot down

"Knock knock knock" I heard from the front door.

"Come in!" I yelled from my seat in the living room. I heard the trio looking around in the mud room then they finally walked into the living room where we were all sitting

"What happened to you?!" Richard yelled as he ran over to where I was

"I'm fine. I just fell when I came down the stairs. I think I sprained it… nothing major" I said trying to laugh it off.

"Are you sure? Your ankle is purple… here I'll be right back." Robin said as he took off

"Well here's all our sketches for our room," BB said as he grabbed his sketch pad and shown it to all of us"Looks good Gar" I said as I looked around the paper, it was very precise. There was a few stall doors against the far back wall, a few toilets and sinks with blood splattered everywhere, and, who could forget, the dead bodies of Jack and Candace, with the glass shards everywhere.

"Here let me wrap up your foot." Robin said as he carefully grabbed my foot. "You have a very small foot; what size shoe do you wear?" He said with his very cute chuckle

"Umm… 5 to a 6…" I said shyly as everyone looked over to me very surprised, except Kori, she already knew I had a small foot.

"Wow" was the main word used around the room

"Ok you guys… lets get to work on the project" I said

"Ok. So what's going to be our main scare factor?" BB said looking around

"SCREECH!"

I know I wasn't the only one to hear it this time…

**_R&R&R&R&R&R&R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R_**

Okay so like I said above, I'm so sorry for the long update… anyways please enjoy this chapter!

Till next time

See y'all later


End file.
